X-ray radiography, ultrasonic imaging, computed tomography (CT) and the like, which are diagnostic imaging used in a clinical medicine are methods of imaging anatomical shape changes caused due to diseases. However, upon occurrence of a disease, biochemical changes and molecular genetic changes occur earlier than the biochemical changes.
Therefore, in recent time, a diagnosis paradigm is changing, for example, into monitoring of a quantity of motion, metabolism, biometric information and the like, for diagnosis of a disease in an imaging manner at the beginning of the disease.
Also, wearable devices are currently developed and studied in a direction of providing such devices with a monitoring function for the quantity of motion, the metabolism, the biometric information and the like. In this instance, if one information (object to be measured, property to be measured) is monitored for each sensor, there is a difficulty that a size of the wearable device increases in order to monitor various types of information. Therefore, a method of simultaneously monitoring various types of information through a sensor may be considered.